Talk:Heroes
Proper title would be companions, I think. Namyahmas 11:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) The game manual calls them heroes, so I have used that name. -- Carralpha 11:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) They should be called NPC Heroes --Evil genius93 13:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) This page needs a link to the diagrams showing companion builds. 05:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) In Warband, are the Leader-only skills still useless for Heroes? If you make them your vassal or assign them a town do they get the benefit of the Leader skills? 05:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I just wanted to say that in Warband, at least (I don't know about original, I never played it) the wounded threshold is 33%, not 30. I don't want to change it because I don't know if it was 33 or 30 in the older version. 11:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) This is an img i made showing hero like/dislike. http://img835.imageshack.us/img835/6410/93619449.png --Jaymz6 03:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) w/Fire and Sword heros Dropping off some gameplay information for Fire and Steel so that we can get this article updated quickly. *Name: Tepes *Level: 3 *HP: 45 *Stats: 8/8/10/6 *Skills: ::Ironflesh (1) ::Weapon-Master(1) ::Riding (2) ::Trainer (2) ::Spotting (2) ::Engineering (1) ::Leadership (3) *Found this playthrough at: Koenigsburg *Cost: 200 *Proficient in: 60 in everything *Comes with: a horse *Notes: Is probably a vampire. *Name: Sarabun *Level: 6 *HP: 42 *Stats: 7/7/14/8 *Skills: ::Ironflesh (1) ::Wound Treatment (3) ::Surgery (3) ::First Aid (4) *Found this playthrough at: Koenigsburg *Cost: 600 *Proficient In: 50 for everything *Comes with: almost nothing *Notes: Doctor Will be adding in more.Techercizer 19:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) *Name: Bakhyt *Level: 7 *HP: 46 *Stats: 11/5/6/5 *Skills: ::Powerstrike (4) ::Weapon-Master (1) ::Looting (3) ::Prisoner Management (4) *Found this playthrough at: Krakov *Cost: 300 *Proficient In: One-handed weapons *Comes with: Decent one-handed axe *Notes: Former Executioner. Muslim(?). Came into party down one hit-point. *Name: Karlsson *Level: 5 *HP: 49 *Stats: 10/7/8/8 *Skills: ::Ironflesh (2) ::Power Strike (2) ::Weapon-Master (2) ::Athletics (2) *Found this playthrough at: Krakov *Cost: 400 *Proficient In: Polearms *Comes with: Great (+23/+1) body armor *Notes: Swedish Musketeer, but no proficiency with muskets That's all for now --Techercizer 20:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Simple conflict-avoidance blocks IMHO, the graphical loops showing dislikes can be a touch confusing, although you can work them out eventually. I think it might be handy to just state "blocks" of non-conflicting characters. To avoid conflict, you can have either group of five plus either group of three. I'm naming the groups after the alphabetical first one in the group. Artimenner's Five *Artimenner *Borcha *Matheld *Lezalit *Rolph Bunduk's Five *Bunduk *Deshavi *Klethi *Jeremus *Ymira Alayen's Three *Alayen *Baheshtur *Firentis Katrin's Three *Katrin *Marnid *Nizar Possible combinations are Artimenner's Five plus Alayen's Three, Bunduk's Five plus Alayen's Three, Artimenner's Five plus Katrin's Three, and Bunduk's Five plus Katrin's Three. Idhan (talk) 18:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :So what are you proposing, did you want to include these blocks as an addition or replacement? These lists could be easily condensed down into a table and inserted into the article. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, this is my first contribution to the Wiki. I thought it would be a little presumptious to put it straight into the article. If other people like this approach too, though, go ahead an put it in the main article. Idhan (talk) 22:54, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I usually firstly recruit Alayen's three and Antimenner's five, then slowly start making the royal ones (or all of them, depends what feel like) into lords, disband the rest, recruit Katrin's three and Bunduk's five, keep them in my party. this way there are no lord conflicts AND no party conflicts 07:03, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Stable ten-member party 00:11, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Kalil I just ran a quick and dirty VBA/excel program, to find the largest possible 'stable' party combinations - combinations where each party member has a balanced number of friends and enemies. There is one stable combination of ten: *Borcha *Ymira *Rolf *Basheshtur *Matheld *Alayen *Bunduk *Katrin *Nizar *Artimenner There are also ten stable nine-member combinations . Might be worth adding to the article... :Perhaps, the problem is cramming too much stuff into the article, not that this isn't worthy, but there is already so much junk in the article concerning party combinations. I feel that for every new thing added, one old thing needs to go. Something less useful needs to be sacrificed before your stable parties can be entered. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :This is somewhat more useful for pure party building than the 5+3 instruction above. However, I've been running around with 9 heroes for the longest time (and it's not one of the stable combinations) so I'm wondering, what really are the mechanics? Is it in practice possible to stabilize "unstable" combinations? or are the expectations of a hero just lowered once he's left and you pick him up again (because that's what I did with my unstable combination of 9 that has worked out for 100+ days) -- 04:30, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :As long as you keep morale up and never side with anyone in their quarrels (always say "X is a valuable party member, don't pick fights with him."), you can have multiple conflicting heroes in the party without problem. Never tried to cram all 16 in my party though, but it might be surprisingly stable as nobody will be at -2. In my experience, doing stuff that pisses them off (or having poor morale in general) is much more likely to get them to leave the party. - Autolykos (talk) 08:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Concerning turning heroes into nobles what is their starting relationship to you? I turned alayen into a noble a while ago, and his relation to me was 35 or so, and I just gave Firentis a fief, and he was 97+fief=100! I suspected that it relies on the current Morale of the Party so I took some time to test it: to test that I quickly found another hero, katrin, and after detoriating her morale a bit gave her a fief, her relation was at 0 and went up to 22 after recieving the fief, while her morale was at 61 while still in my party. Second thought I had was that it might have to do with how long they've travelled with you, but I've travelled with alayen about as long as with firentis (although not at all with katrin) so that's not certain either... any thoughts ? Logan76667 (talk) 17:37, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :That might be one of those things only someone with extensive knowledge in game code would be able to answer... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Warband personalities Been doing some testing in Warband regarding turning Heroes into Nobles, specifically regarding their personalities. From what I can tell, a lot of them have the "Mercantile" "Roguish" or "Benevolent" personality, which confused me, seeing as that isn't listed on this page. I investigated further, turning my kingdom over to Swadia and then speaking privately with each companion. (And I mean ALL of them.) Through these conversations, I found that Marnid, Katrin, Artimenner, and Deshavi's "Mercantile" personalities seem to be equal to the "Cunning" personality, while Jeremus and Bunduk's "Benevolent" and Klethi, Nizar and Borcha's "Roguish" personalities seem to be equal to the "Good Natured" personality. Lezalit, Rolf, and Baheshtur's personalities also seem to mislabled, with Lezalit being "pitiless" and Rolf and Baheshtur being "Cunning". However, Matheld and Ymira seem to be correctly marked as "Martial" and "Good-Natured", respectively. I'm wondering what everyone thinks about this, and what should be done. Flameroran77 (talk) 21:30, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yes, I forgot about personalities being listed here. There is no reason for the heroes table to list personalities and I will remove that column immediately. Their personalities may be provided on their respective articles if you want to add them, though I might suggest starting a completely new game file and performing your test again with a different faction to confirm that none of their personalities are randomized. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:14, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I've definitely checked more than once. Don't worry about that. They've come up the same each time, and each personality is always consistent with what I stated above. Flameroran77 (talk) 21:46, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Alright. If you wish, I can add a personality section to the hero box template and their correct personalities can be added to each hero's info box. Or, if you are already familiar with editing templates, you can do it yourself. Let me know what you want. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:07, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Katrin hates heavy casualties After battling a lord by insulting him and soundly beating him, (only losing 30 men) Katrin goes and says "Excuse me, captain. It's not good that we turn every battle into a bloodbath. I've followed armies and warbands for 30 years, and the least the soldiers expect of a leader is to feed them, pay them, and do her best to keep their sorry skins intact as best {he/she} can." Yet the heroes page says she only dislikes hunger, not being paid, and Lezalit as emissary. HdggDalton (talk) 23:56, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :It is possible that not all scenarios have been listed for the heroes. If you're certain you've made no mistake in who it was, you can add the missing information. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:38, October 23, 2017 (UTC)